telepathfandomcom-20200213-history
Psy Duel
Psy Duel is a mini-game in Telepath RPG: Servants of God. If the player ventures into West Ravinale and talks to Ali the Incorrigible, then Ali offers the player to play cards--Psy Duel is the card game. Psy Duel is more complicated than its mini-game equivalent to Telepath RPG 2's Psy War and requires a bit more explanation, thus below most of the basics of the game are explained, along with a few possible strategies to use. The Hand You start off with 5 cards in your hand and 15 Health. Each new turn you're given an extra card unless your hand is full. You can play more than one card during a single turn, so if your hand is full, you should play cards to make room for more. (If you can't play any of the cards in your hand, the best strategy is to discard some of them by clicking on the rubbish bin and clicking on the cards you want to dispose of, then clicking again on the rubbish bin to go back into normal selection mode.) Types of Cards There are essentially three types of cards: 1/3 of the pack are "financial backers" ("merchants" and "smugglers"). These provide different types of coins at the beginning of each turn (light coins and dark coins). You can these coins to buy minions who can deal damage to your opponent's health. You don't lose coins when you don't use them during your turn; they accumulate. Minions, the second type of card, typically deal damage to your opponent, and their Health and Strength (the damage they can deal) are displayed on the minion card, and also by scrolling over the minion when it's on the board (the text will be displayed at the top of the screen). There are also special minions who can either augument your Health (the "Healer") or who can deal damage to other minions ("Energy Golem" and "Bowman"). One minion (the "Assassin") dodges attacks aimed at him by other minions. You can have up to 5 minions on the board at any one time. You can place more than one minion during a single turn if you have enough coins for the minions available to you. The third type of card is Psy abilities. These either affect a player's Health or affect minions--Pyro Blast, Feedback and Mind Shield belong to the former category while Cryo Blast and Fury belong to the latter. If you have enough PsP, you can play multiple Psy ability cards each turn. One thing to be aware of is that discarding a card from your hand will give you 2 PsP; this is the only way to recuperate PsP during a match. Strategies: Your First Turn During your first turn, always play all of the "merchant" and "smuggler" cards available to you by clicking on them twice (the first click selects them out of the pack, and the second click uses the card.) If you want to de-select a card, just click on another card or the "re-order" arrow above your cards. You'll see the number of smugglers and merchants you have in your stats section in bottom right corner. Each card provides one gold/silver coin per turn. Each merchant/smuggler will start providing the money on the next turn after you've played them. The next step in your first turn is to try and use any Psy ability cards you might have: -Mind Shield costs 3 PsP and adds 3 HP -Feedback costs 5 PsP and removes 3 HP from the opponent and adds 3 HP to you -Pyro Blast costs 7 PsP and it removes 5 HP from your opponent. I'd advise using them all in the first turn to gain maximum difference between your Health and your opponent's Health. During the first turn you'd have no use for the other three Psy ability cards just yet: -Cryo Blast costs 4 PsP and deals 2 damage to an enemy minion's health -Fury costs 2 PsP and increases a minion's Strength by 1 -Dark Vortex costs 9 PsP and deals 2 damage to all of your opponent's minions. Click on "Done" to end your first turn. Strategies: Future Turns Then it will be the opponent's turn and Ali will go through the same machinations. Then it will be your turn again, you'll receive one card per turn (unless your pack is full). Here comes the tricky bit that requires luck: the merchants/smugglers should provide you now with gold/silver and you should be able to buy (sometimes that takes a few turns) a minion who could attack the enemy. Just select a card that you can afford, double click and the minion will appear on the board. Say you have 2 gold and a "Bowman" available to you. What you do next is press the "attack" icon--a little sword will appear next to the minion, indicating that it's primed to attack. You can select all minions to attack your opponent or none at all if you're experimenting; click a minion to change its attack status. Then either the attack button again, or the "done" button (which will end your turn) and your minions will attack. These are essentially the basics of the game. Just a few points to note: if you have a "healer", when selected to attack, it will deal 0 damage to the opponent, but will give you two extra Health. A nice combination would be to get a "healer" and then use a "Fury" card on him--this way he'll be healing you and attacking the opponent at the same time. Another useful thing is to use an "Energy Golem" or a "Bowman" because they can attack an opponent's minions: if after selecting the "attack" button you click on a "Bowman/E.Golem", a little bow and arrow will appear. When this happens, just click on an opponent's minion you wish to attack. Your minion will then attack the opponent's minion instead of the opponent. Only the "Assassin" can't be damaged in that way, as it dodges minion attacks. Don't forget to use "cryo blast" as well--together with a "Bowman" you can take out a "Psy Fighter" that deals 3 damage. Last two points to make: currently the enemy doesn't use his bowmen or energy golems to attack your minions (however, it does use cryo blast) and, apparently, in the future it will be possible to cheat at this game. Cards *Merchant- (cost: N/A) provides 1 light coin per turn *Smuggler- (cost: N/A) provides 1 dark coin per turn *Energy Golem- (cost: 1 dark coin) (attack: 1, defence: 1) (special: may attack an enemy minion instead of one's opponent) *Shadowling- (cost: 1 dark coin) (attack: 1, defence: 1) (special: none) *Shadow Bug- (cost: 2 dark coins) (attack: 2, defence: 2) (special: none) *Stone Golem- (cost: 2 dark coins) (attack: 2, defence: 3) (special: none) *Bronze Golem- (cost: 3 dark coins) (attack: 3, defence: 3) (special: none) *Spriggat- (cost: 4 dark coins) (attack: 4, defence: 3) (special: none) *Scorpion- (cost: 1 light coin) (attack: 1, defence: 2) (special: none) *Guard- (cost: 1 light coin) (attack: 1, defence: 4) (special: none) *Bowman- (cost: 2 light coins) (attack: 1, defence: 2) (special: may attack an enemy minion instead of one's opponent) *Psy Healer- (cost: 2 light coins) (attack: 0, defence: 2) (special: his attacks heal you instead of hurting your opponent) *Assassin- (cost: 3 light coins) (attack: 2, defence: 1) (special: dodges range attacks by other minions) *Psy Fighter- (cost: 3 light coins) (attack: 3, defence: 4) (special: none) *Fury- (cost: 2 PsP) Raise the Strenght of a minion by 1 *Mind Shield- (cost: 3 PsP) Increase your health by 3 *Cryo Blast- (cost: 4 PsP) Deal 2 Damage to an enemy minion *Feedback- (cost: 4 PsP) Drains 3 Health from your opponent *Pyro Blast- (cost: 7 PsP) Deal 5 Damage to your opponent *Dark Vortex- (cost: 9 PsP) Deal 2 Damage to each enemy minion Category:Walkthrough Category:Side Quests Category:Servants of God Item